


The blue of her eyes

by Warriorsprincess



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [2]
Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Universe, Dancing, Emotional, F/M, Fun, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsprincess/pseuds/Warriorsprincess
Summary: In which Clarke dances with Bellamy instead of Cillian, and they have a great time on the dance floor and talk about some things.





	The blue of her eyes

The night finally settled down and everything was calm and quiet...outside.

Inside, a party just started, something new for every earth person. The Ark also had parties, but it's been years since that time. They all needed to learn how to have fun again, so that's what they did.

"What are you waiting for, guys? I just died and it wasn't fun, so let's have fun now!" A drunk Murphy said loudly, wanting to be heard over the music that filled the whole room. "Yeeeaaah, the party starts with P, from Murphy!" Leaving for the dance floor, he grabbed Emori's hand, and she mostly accepted because she had to make sure he won't drink more. Only one word escaped her mouth before she was no where to be seen: "Fun..."

On the other hand, whenever Bellamy heard the word "party", he thought about Octavia, the decision of leaving her in the woods haunting him, even when he was supposed to have a little fun. Feeling similar, Raven stood besides Echo and Bellamy, with her arms crossed, bored of seeing so many people being that happy.

"I suddenly remembered that I have to get the shit out of here before I take out my eyes with a pair of scissors." Raven tried being sarcastic, but her words sounded darker than she intended. "I'm just not in the mood." She added, giving Echo a look that screamed "Get me out of here!"

"Let's get you some fresh air, shall we?" Echo asked, not waiting for an actual asnwer. "Is it okay if I go?" She faced Bellamy, to make sure he was aware that she was gonna leave. No word came out of Bell's mouth.

"Earth to Bellamy! Do you hear me?" She insisted, thinking that he couldn't hear because of the music. Suddenly, Bell turned to her: "I hear you. I zoomed out for a second." He put his hand on her shoulder, "See you later."

Echo gave his hand a squeeze before leaving with Raven. She never attended a party, so she chose to get something to drink instead. When they were about to leave, Clarke entered slowly. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to them, because Raven said it all: "Perfect timing." Since they woke up from cryo, her words cut Clarke like blades, with no one sure of when she'll stop acting like this. Echo remained silent, but waved at Clarke after Raven's greetings and left the party.

Clarke put a little smile on her face, trying to enjoy her night. She tried to go unnoticed by people, forgetting that she was wearing a beautiful dress, that looked like it was made for her. Whenever the party lights touched her, the dress would shine ten times brighter than it was already. It's color matched Clarke's big blue eyes, and caught the attention of Bellamy's eyes.

He thought he saw a girl with short, blonde hair, and he starting looking for her through the crowd of people dancing. "Sorry, excuse me", he said, making his way towards the one who he thought was Clarke. Putting his hand on the girl's shoulder, she turned away quickly.

"Can I help you with something?" The random girl with short, blonde hair responded. Bellamy was surprised: "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Maybe she didn't even come, yet there he was trying to see if she was there. Having failed finding her, he wanted to get away from the dance floor. He didn't want to look like a fool, dancing by himself.

Before reaching the table he wanted to sit at, he felt a hand on his shoulder, just like he did to the other girl. Maybe someone thought he was someone else too, but he still turned around, just in time to meet the eyes he loved so much seeing: "Clarke!"

After saying her name, he put on the biggest smile, and then realized how different she looked. Bellamy never saw her in a dress and never thought he would. She was playing awkwardly with her hands, while he was looking at her shoes, at her dress, and then at her face, and his smile only got bigger.

"It's just a dress." Clarke said, not wanting to make it a big deal. "I know," Bellamy added, "but you make it look really pretty!"

He wasn't thinking before talking anymore, he was just saying the first words to come into his mind, and it wasn't a problem. Clarke's eyes widened when she heard him, and looked down at herself, smiling. More people told her that she looked good, but she never really believed until then. A hundred more people could tell her the same thing, but she wouldn't believe, unless it's Bellamy who says it.

"So you chose it yourself?" Bell asked, while looking at her face, trying to read it like he would read a book. From the way she moved her eyes while listening to him, to the way her nose moved when she breathed, to the moves of her lips while she loudly said: "Delilah insisted that this was the best outfit, so I went with it. She also gave me this pair of shoes, to match the dress." She moved her foot ahead, just to reveal some high-heeled shoes, that make her a little taller, but not taller than him.

"Now I understand why I don't have to look down while talking to you." He joked, and then immediately started laughing softly, just for her to hear. Clarke made a shocked face, and put her hand on her mouth, pretending to be hurt: "I'm not even that short!"

Bellamy touched her shoulder in reassurance: "Don't worry, I can see your eyes better this way." Clarke was used to Bell's love for the colour of her eyes, because he always says something about it. He kept his hand there as he squeezed her arm, and Clarke put her own hand over his, holding it. Bellamy's whole body shivered from her touch, as he remembered a special moment from over six years ago. "The last time you did that was when I said-"

Both of them continued his sentence: " 'If I'm on that list, you're on that list.' " It was like she just read his mind. They both smiled at each other, but then put their heads down, to avoid an awkward situation. Even they realized how strong of a connection they had.

"You saved me again then." She said, while keeping her look on the ground, as if she was looking at something, but her own words were too much for her at that moment. They were so real and open with one another, it was unbelievable.

"I can't believe we're having this kind of conversation now, next to a lot of people while screaming to be able to hear each other..." He paused to laugh. "...but you wrote my name on the list first, you were gonna save me without saving yourself, so I did what I had to do."

Clarke listen carefully to every word he said, not wanting to miss any of them because of the loud music. It was their fault for remaining there to talk, but they liked it. She moved her eyes on his face, examining every freckle and every part of his beard, which she really liked, even if she never told him.

Suddenly, she realized her hand was still on Bellamy's and on top of her shoulder and she didn't know if she should move or not, so she let him decide. When Bell moved his hand, he lifted hers, but grabbed it and spinned her around. Her dress was moving in all places, doing her own little dance. Caught off guard, Clarke almost fell backwards, but he now grabbed her waist to hold her on her feet. "I never asked if you'd like to dance, but did I convince you to say yes?" He said, hoping she won't turn down his offer and slowly took his hands off her.

In response, she took his right hand and spinned again, but this time remaining on her feet. "Of course you did." She replied. After accepting his invitation, he took her in the middle of the dance floor and they had to stick together in order to not lose each other in the sea of people.

They didn't know how to dance properly, but in that moment, they hoped nobody would watch them as they held hands and danced like crazy. They were jumping to the beat of the song, and Clarke's hair got so messy, that Bellamy tried to fix it, without even stopping dancing.

As minutes pass, they invent different dance moves that they hope look good, in order to impress the other. From time to time, Clarke steps on his toes by mistake, but it doesn't hurt him. The funny thing is how she grabs her shoulders, goes to her ear and screams: "Sorry" everytime she does.

Multiple songs pass, but they don't stop. Having some space between them, Bell closes the gap by pulling her closer to him and then pushing her back, creating a new dance move. Their arms moved slowly and everytime they got close, they would almost hit their heads, but stop just in time and start to laugh.

Suddenly, he put his whole arm around her torso, surprising her, but she doesn't move. Her back is pressed on his chest for some seconds, before he throws his arm away, spinning her more than once, without letting go, trying to keep her balance. When the spinning ends, she screams: "I did it!!!" loud enough, that at least ten people heard her over the played song.

After at least twenty minutes, Bellamy urges her to take a break to sit down at one of the free tables. While Clarke tries to convince Bell to dance more, she isn't looking to where she's headed, and bumps into a familiar face, almost falling for the second time tonight, but is caught by her dancing partner and by the familiar face: the doctor that saved Murphy, Cillian. They had a talk in the morning, when Madi told her that he is cute, but the sparkle she felt is now gone, not knowing exactly why.

Instantly, she looks at Bellamy and he takes her other arm from his, keeping her close.

"Hi, Cillian! Thanks for not letting me fall..." These words came awkwardly from her mouth, not having anything else to say to him. He smiled to her, wanting to continue the conversation, as Clarke told Bell to go at the table and he nodded, even if he didn't want to leave her.

"This dress makes you really pretty." He stepped closer. "Would you like to dance?" Cillian asked without hesitation, confidently.

Taking a step back, she thought about his words compared to Bellamy's:

"You make it look really pretty"

"This dress makes you really pretty"

And she spotted the difference: this guy only wanted to make her like him, while her friend Bellamy wanted her to know how pretty she was. So she quickly added: "Sorry, I already have a partner." She left Cillian, heading to the one she wanted to dance with, and he started smiling again.

"Let me guess," Bell teased, "He only saw the blue of your dress, while I saw the blue of your eyes?"

She knew he wasn't that serious, but his words made her happy, and to her, this sentence meant the world. She giggled, and they continued to talk, once again ignoring the effect they had on each other, and little did she know that he meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work and I hope you like what I write^^  
Maybe leave some requests for me? <3


End file.
